In endoscopy devices, light is delivered to a body lumen or body cavity, e.g. for diagnostic purposes as well as photodynamic therapy of atherosclerosis, malignant or benign tumor tissue, cancerous cells and other medical treatments. Devices of the prior art are disclosed in e.g. the US 2005/0165462, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Especially in endoscopy devices, which are used for diagnosis, a light source with a high flux density is used, such as Xenon lamps and halogen lamps. However, in prior art applications there is no possibility to change the color temperature of the light without deterioration of the light flux and/or light density. The term ‘color temperature’ is used in lieu of the definition of the correlated color temperature of a light source.
For example in halogen lamps it is possible to decrease the color temperature (increase the red emission relative to green and blue) by simply diminishing the light flux, but a shift towards the red while maintaining the light flux is impossible.
Such a change in color temperature on the other hand would allow a further facilitation of the diagnosis since it is known that e.g. by changing the color temperature the different tissues inside a patient's body, which is subjected to the endoscopy, appear differently on the picture made by the endoscopy camera. Therefore, it would be possible to improve the diagnosis by simply changing the color temperature and/or the spectral composition of the illumination.